Project Summary Abstract With the goals of furthering the reduction of the foodborne illness risk factors within retail food service establishments and enhancing the Food Protection Program's (FPP) rapid response capabilities to food-related emergencies, the FPP will create a Social/Clinical Research Specialist position to see that both goals are being met in a cohesive and efficient manner. The position will be responsible for monitoring and analyzing risk factor data, identifying trends to determine training needs for local environmental health staff and the food service industry, developing appropriate training packages and procuring needed training supplies. The Social/Clinical Research Specialist position will also be a significant asset to the FPP by providing support for emergency response activities, including training for program staff and food safety partners on the NC Food Emergency Response Plan. The procurement of needed emergency response and outbreak investigation training will enhance the ability of the program to achieve rapid, effective emergency activities, allowing seamless integration into multi-agency emergency situations. A team approach to food safety activities between the retail food service industry and local/ state regulatory agencies is crucial for the continued progress of food protection within North Carolina. By using effective education tools to integrate sound food safety and preparedness activities, this project will systematically and quantitatively advance the level of food safety education and protection activities in the State of North Carolina over the course of the next three years.